Bed Bugs
by GendoPose
Summary: What happens when Asuka finds herself with bed bugs and Misato forces her to sleep in Shinji's bed. Shinji x Asuka fanfic. Just a short fic about how Asuka tries to prove to Shinji she can be a nice person who does appreciate what he does and who he is.
1. Bed Bugs

Bed Bugs

_Hey, GendoPose here, (yes I know the name is stupid) first story I've ever published on Fanfiction, just a story that popped into my head in school, started writing it on a notebook. Always loved the story, plot, characters, and everything about Evangelion, always been my favorite anime so expect lots of Evangelion stories. Sadly, Evangelion does not belong to me, Gainax owns it. Please enjoy the story, remember to favorite if you liked it, review if you didn't, thanks. P.S, Shinji's POV in the beginning but changes throughout the story, sorry if its confusing._

"What do you mean I have beg bugs!" shouted the short-tempered red head across the table from me. "How can I have bed bugs if I don't sleep in a real _bed_! They're just blankets on a ground! Ugh!" she crossed her arms in front of her and looked away. As usual I sat there eating the food I had prepared minutes ago, trying not to get involved in Asuka's rant.

"Look, Asuka, you asked why you were so itchy on your arms and back and I had Ritsuko take a look and she gave me a plain and simple answer after the sync-tests. Beg bugs. She told me to burn the sheets and close off your room for a few days and let them die out." Misato gave Asuka her stern faced expression while taking short sips from her beer, a rare sight to behold. Misato was an alcoholic so seeing her taking take small sips instead of chugging the whole thing down was a pretty rare thing. Misato was beautiful for her age. Her long violet hair ran down over her shoulders while hers chocolate brown eyes look serious and determined but very gentle at the same time. She had gorgeous curves and long legs. It was odd how she never seemed to take any interest in any men besides Kaji, even though she was constantly rejecting him. But deep down, you could tell she wanted him back now that they were more mature and grown up. However, Asuka wouldn't give up her crush that easily. Asuka was very pretty too. Her crimson hair ran down a few inches past her shoulder blades, with the neural clips holding her hair up a little bit. She never took them off, she needed everyone to know she was an Evangelion pilot, even the other pilots. She wouldn't stop complaining and ranting about how Rei and I shouldn't be pilots, that she could take down every Angel herself. Her blue eyes pierced my own whenever she met my gaze, her eyes were almost like oceans that I would constantly drown in, but Asuka being Asuka would most likely push me down further into the water to get herself more fighting time. She was a bit taller than me and constantly reminded me of it. She had a stunning body for someone of her age and wasnt afraid to show it off, however she, like Misato, had her eyes set on Kaji. I must be the luckiest yet unlucky man on Earth. Living with the two most attractive woman in Tokoyo-3, yet the only one kind to me saw me as a child. I was awakened from my thoughts from a finger pointing at me.

"I'm sure Shinji would be willing to give up his bed for me, after all, who wouldnt want the prettiest girl in the school to sleep in their bed, even if they have to sleep on the floor in another room." Asuka said proudly, assuming I would agree with her.

"It's hardly worth it." I muttered to myself, taking another mouth full, looking down at the plate.

"What was that!?" Asuka shouted across the table, standing up and planting both palms on the table.

"Nothing."

"If you have something you would like to say, then say it to me, not to your damn food." Asuka retorted, pulling the plate away and grabbing me by the collar.

"Gomen." I said, looking away from her glare.

"Hmph. Figured you were too spineless to say it anyways." Asuka said pushing me back into my chair and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Anyways, you can sleep with Misato, I'll take your bed and you can fool around with her all you want." she began walking to my room.

"Oh no Asuka, your either sleeping with Shinji in his bed or the ground, Shinji isnt going to spoil you forever, no matter how much he likes you." My face turned bright red as I looked away, trying to hide myself and ignore Misato's comment. Asuka stood with her back to us for a long time as she thought about her options. Until she finally spoke.

"Consider yourself lucky Baka-Shinji that I dont like sleeping on the ground, just dont let your perverted mind take over." She said crudely walking into my room. "I've already showered, I'm going to bed." She opened and slammed the door, disappearing into my dark room. Tonight was going to be awkward and I wasn't going to like it one bit. I wish I could say that at least.

I can't believe Misato made me sleep with Shinji in his bed! I know he isnt a pervert and smart enough not to trying anything, especially when there is some very real physical injury behind it. But still, Misato _did _say he liked me. Misato teases us a lot so I'm not really sure if I should believe her, but she could be telling the truth, and if she was, Shinji may try something perverted. For some reason, the idea of Shinji holding me while I laid there helplessly in his grasp not only scared me, but filled me with, excitement?

Why would I want that spineless baka to do things like that to me. I mean, sure he could be cute sometimes, he can cook well, he's always really nice to me, is tidy, has the deepest blue eyes I've seen in my life, and somehow, despite never showing off his athleticism, is well built for his age. Okay, maybe I can see why I might enjoy him holding me, but I will deny it if anyone asks me. But he still isnt boyfriend material, I mean, he's awkward, shy, cowardly, and worst of all, modest. I can't stand modest people. They have so much potential yet they can never live up to it because they always claim its luck, or something like that. When I met Shinji, he told me his THREE Angel kills, he did all on his own, were just beginners luck. I had to agree with him to save my pride, but he has to have some skill to kill three on his own.

I haven't been able to sleep, its almost midnight and Shinji isn't here yet. Not that I'm worried, but if he's sleeping on the couch, Misato will never let me here the end of it. And after and few hours to think, I may not have a crush on Shinji, but I wouldn't mind if he held me while I slept. He's certainly no Kaji but most likely the best guy in the grade if not the school. I already know that so many girls in our class have major crushes on him, but think we're dating since we live together. The idea fills my head with ideas and makes me blush as red as my hair. I know that by now, in this house I'm the pervert. I've never done anything perverted like some other boy or girls in our grade, but I have thoughts now and then that keep me from paying attention in class. I sighed heavily as thoughts of Shinji took over my head.

It was about half past midnight when Shinji finally entered the room. I could make out his figure coming through the door and sliding into the covers next to me. When he felt his leg rub against mine he quickly pulled away and turned his back to me.

"What took you so long?"

The question nearly scared me to death. I had waited in the kitchen, cleaning, watching T.V, reading, anything until it was late so Asuka would be asleep when I came but I never expected her to actually wait until I got her. I felt her turn as she grew impatient waiting for an answer.

"I had some homework I needed to finish." I said, coming up with a quick excuse.

"Your bag is in here, by the door." She answer, turning towards me. I felt her breath in my ear. Tickling me.

" I was cleaning."

"You clean all the time, it doesnt take you five hours."

"I was waiting until you were asleep." I said finally.

"You should have come straight here."

_Done with chapter 1, this series will have a series of shorter chapters, its only my first fanfic though, so it isnt going to be the best, I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm not a great editor. Favorite if you liked, review if you didnt, chapter two is coming up tomorrow or Friday, until next time. (Thanks to whoever pointed out the misspelled title)_

_GendoPose (Stupid name)_


	2. Darker than Night

**Darker than night**

_Hey GendoPose is back, chapter 2 of bed bugs, I apologize for all spelling errors and mistakes, I'm not a good editor. Thanks for the support, I know it wasn't much but it was a lot more than I had ever hoped for, I was thinking it would take a few months or at least weeks before I got a follow or even a favorite. I don't own Evangelion, Gianax owns Evangelion. Chapter 2, darker than night. (P.S. keeping the rest of the story in Shinji's POV) Thanks for reading._

The statement was so simple, plain, emotionless, she made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. And maybe it wasnt, but to a boy like me, someone who has been alone most of his life, not used to actually being wanted somewhere, it floated into my mind in an odd way.

"What?" I asked, hiding my face and trying not to stutter.

"I said you should have come straight here." Asuka replied calmy, with a hint of softness in her voice.

"What d-do you mean by that?"

"Nevermind, just go to sleep, its late." I wish that was possible. I didn't say anything after that. I just tried to keep from turning towards her. The night went by slow, minutes stretched into hours and hours felt like days. It wasnt before almost 3:30a.m that I actually fell asleep. I didn't sleep much though, I have to get up at 5:00am to get the lunches ready, cook breakfast and most of the time walk to school. I had made the usual bento and the usual breakfast, rice, miso soup, and salmon. Although Misato drinks beer with her breakfast, and Asuka can't stand Japanease food, I ended up making one breakfast, one half breakfast, and waffles, bacon, and sausage for Asuka. By the time everyone was up, around 6:15, I had eaten, cleaned up, and was making the lunches.

While I stood at the counter top finishing up breakfast, I could feel two eyes watching my every move. I didn't dare turn around until I had finished putting everything into the boxes and putting them into me and Asuka's backpackss. Then when I turned to start heading for school, I turned and was face to face with Asuka.

"Where's my breakfast baka-Shinji." She said, it had come out more of a statement then a question. I pointed toward the plate of waffles and bacon and began to head out the door.

"I didn't say you could leave yet." She spat out with a mouth full of food.

"Why do I have to wait for you, you usually leave before me so you dont have to walk with me." I replied, trying not to be harsh or mean but it just ended up coming out that way. There was no tone I could use to hide the fact she wasn't very kind towards me.

"Well this time I want to walk with you so you're goi-" She was cut off by the door closing. I had dealt with her for a few months now and I wasn't going to let one night change my opinion. If she wanted to clean up her act she was going to have make up everything she's done in the past 4 months.

I walked down the narrow road for a couple minutes until the school came into sight. When I was just a few minutes away from reaching the gate, the object of my dreams and nightmares came along.

"What the hell did you think you were doing back there! Did you seriously leave me to walk to school by myself on the day I actually ask if you would walk with me!" yelled the enraged redhead. I kept walking in a straight path, ignoring her rant and staying unresponsive. She wasn't getting any answers out of me until she asks normally like any other person would. It is a bit unusal for me leave before her though, I would usually wait for Misato so I know the alcohal didn't kill her, but this time I needed to get away, I needed some time to think. But I was interupted by my thoughts yet again by her tirade.

"Are you even listening to me! You haven't looked at me once and you're not answering! If you left me back there you could at least tell what's your freaking problem." again I have no response. I simply kept walking. We were close to the school, if I just avoided her for a few more seconds, but I had no such luck.

Slap!

"And I actually thought you were a nice person! I was trying to return the favor but the mighty Third Child is just too good to deal with scum like me!" She screamed loud enough to capture the attention of everyone near the school grounds. She stormed through the gates and into the school. I wasn't sure whether or not I had done the right thing, but I only hope she realizes she isn't going to get anything from me if she kept on treating me like property.

_ Hey, sorry if the chapter was short, I had a test today and had to study for one tomorrow and I'm just worn out, but tomorrow's the weekend so I'll try to put up something a little longer and maybe more eventful, I already have most of the story planned out, it should be finished by about 7 or 8 chapters and I may do a prolouge to the story when that's done. Favorite or follow if you liked, review if you didn't. I'm sorry about last chapter, it didn't save before I uploaded it so for the first day it was an unfinished chapter but itds been updated, and sorry about all of the misspellings in the first chapter and also the title, yikes, should have noticed that. Until next time._

_GendoPose_


	3. Leaf Blowing By

**Leaf Blowing By**

_Hello everyone it's GendoPose, chapter 3 leaf blowing by if going to come up very late. It's going to be a longer chapter and I wanna fnish by at least 1:00a.m, it's 10:30 right now so wish me luck, if I dont finish it will be coming up saturday morning or early afternoon in chapter 4 I am thinking about trying third person POV so review and tell me what you think. I do not own Evangelion, Gainax owns Evangelion. Onto the story..._

Class was boring as usual. I sat by the window looking out the window while the teacher would babble on and on about the second impact, which were all lies fed to the society from the palm of the government. When disaster strikes, people need to know what happened, but we deep down don't want to know. We want to believe it is out of our control, but that is not the case most of the time. And so the government told everyone what they wanted to hear. A meteor. Natural disaster, out of everyone's control. As I gazed upon the green grass, I saw... nothing. There was nothing but grass and trees. Although some may say its a beautiful thing, I've looked out this window hundreds if not thousands of times. I've seen everything so it wasn't very interesting, but still more entertaining than the teacher.

It felt like I had been not paying attention for hours, but everytime I looked at the clock, nothing had changed. I had been in class for a mere 16 minutes and I'm already going to die soon of boredom. Then I heard it, something that had at first filled me with joy then made me wish I could stay in class for the rest of the day. Evacuation alert. The 10th angel. Asuka, Rei, and I were hastily hurried over to the the exit and picked up in a Section 2 car.

The man drove fast and was reckless. But as I looked up I saw a massive Angel dropping itself onto Tokoyo-3. It was still far away, perhaps in low orbit still, but no matter what, it was not going to be easy to catch that thing. We had no way of intercepting it and I can see its AT field negating hundreds of N2 mines. We would need all three of us to negate its AT field and most likely to simply hold up the massive thing.

As I stood next to Rei and Asuka in my plug suit at the breifing, I couldn't help but think what would happen if we didn't catch it. Misato didn't seem to have any real proof or reasoning that this would work, she most likely didn't trust the plan herself.

"All three of you will max you AT fields and hold up the Angel together, this is by no means a solo job." Misato said sternly, she looked like she needed sleep.

"I can kill the angel by myself, I dont need any support!" Asuka announced to everyone, boasting about her piloting skills.

"All three of you will be needed for this job." Misato replied calmly.

"Are you saying I can't do this by myself, do you disapprove of my abilities?" Asuka questioned, offended by her statement.

"It's not that, I simply need the stregnth of all three of you."

I sat in my Eva, waiting to be launched. I was nervous about this mission. I didn't think I would be able to live up to everyone's standards and hold it up. Even if it was three Evas, it was at least 10 times the size.

"Launch!" I head Misato say over the communications. My stomach jolted as I felt my Eva being launched to the surface at incredible speed. As I reached the surface, the locks detached and I ran to the area I was supposed to cover. In the blur I saw Rei and Asuka going to their spots. I looked at the Angel and where it was going to land. It seemed like it was going to land in Asuka's area, a smart decision by putting her in the area.

Suddenly, I saw the Angel unfold what seems like wings and change direction and speed. Glass shattered off the Angel to reveal bright colors.

"I'm not going to make it!" Asuka shouted. In that moment, everyone second felt like an hour. Rei was far from the region and Asuka wasn't going to get it if she had a rocket. Suddenly, I knew I had to get myself, I would have to hold it up for a good amount of time, but I was ready to hold weight of the fate of humanity.

"I'll get it!" I shouted through the communications and saw the shocked look on everyone's faces. "Misato-san!" I needed her to raise the walls of the city, it was my only hope. "I saw wall begin to rise in the form a ramp. I ran as fast as I could along the side, feeling the sparks run under my feet. I jumped onto the pedistools one by one like hopscotch. But I still wouldn't make it. I jumped with a great leap and slid through buildings and houses. I ran faster than I knew was possible. Everything going by me was a blur and I saw the trail of shock waves behind. I heard a loud bang and I knew I had broken the sound barrier. I ran through forests and over hills and I saw the Angel coming dangerously close to the ground. I took a few last steps of my sprint and began to slide to a stop.

"AT field! Max power!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I felt a surge of energy as my arms hung loose. Everything near me was being pushed away. I rose my hands and got ready. I felt the impact on my hands. The energy hurt my entire body, but I continued to hold. I felt my feet dig into the ground deeper. I held it for a good 3 minutes before I thought the fate of humanity was crushed.

A body and core came out inside the AT field and looked at me. It raised its hand to mine. Our palms touched and it used its fingers to crush my knuckles. I felt a pinch in my palm and in one quick motion, drill shaped blades pierced my palms and came out the back of my hands.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain inside the Eva, I felt tears form in my eyes. But at the last second, I saw in the communications window. Asuka look worried and was pushing herself. I knew I couldn't give up yet. I looked back up and pushed harder, lifting it up slightly. Soon my arms were gushing from the imense pressure. I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Asuka, hurry!" I yelled softly. I saw Asuka's Eva jump in and cut the AT field in one clean motion. Then as she began stabbing the core and I thought we had won, the core ditached itself and was rushing around faster than my eyes could keep up.

"Asuka, please!" I shouted as my arms began to give. Then my prayers were answered, Rei grabbed the core dispite the burning of her arms. Asuka took the oppurtinity and stabbed the core with both prog knives, then she brought herself up off the ground and gave one last knee to the core.

It split cleanly in two.

I laid in bed with bandages on my arms. My father had praised me for the first time in my life. It felt good, but I didn't want it to. I didn't want his approval, but if that was true I wouldn't be here.

I laid there replaying images of the event that had just transpired, thinking about how lucky I was to have caught it. I was only vaguely aware of Asuka in the bed with me. She wouldn't speak to me since we finished the operation. She seemed mad but also sad. She was tossing and turning. Until she finally stopped and faced me.

"Shinji." She spoke softly.

"Yes, Asuka." I replied

Asuka knelt on the bed beside me and looked at me.

"What happened out there?" she asked. She had a serious look on her face and was looking a bit different than usual.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I wasn't sure what 'out there' meant.

"During the Angel attack. You went for it yourself instead of letting someone else get it. You don't seem like the kind of person to do that." She sighed. "I dont understand you. In school and the house your spineless little Shinji who can't do anything, but in Unit-1 your the might Third Child, slayer of Angels." She said. I sat up to speak

"I really don't know, something just came over me. I knew if no one got it we would lose and I didn't want to die just yet. It's not that I value my life, I just know that some others do." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Well you did pretty good baka-Shinji, but don't expect to steal the spotlight from me ever again, got it?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good baka." She said patting my head like I was a dog. She pushed me onto my back and crawled into the bed with me. She wrapped her arms around me and put her head into my chest.

"Arigatou." I had never heard her say thank you ever in my life. I didn't know she even knew the word in Japanese. She laid there for the rest of the night, never getting of me. But not before..

"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you. Brutally."

I felt like she was slowly warming up to me. It'd be nice if I heard a sorry soon, but I'd be pushing my luck.

In school the next day as I looked out the window I saw a leaf blowing by. The wind carried it around in circles in all different directions. I felt like the leaf was me. Being toyed with and pulled in every direction by so many different forces, I was confused and didn't know what to do about Asuka. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

_ Now that took a while. Yes, I know I went with the rebuild varient but it gave me more to write with and just seemed more complete. This chapter is most likely my favorite, hope it's yours too. Please review and tell me what I did good and bad. Until next time._

_ GendoPose_


	4. New Girl

**New Girl**

_Hey guys, GendoPose is back, sorry I didn't post on Saturday, I was honestly just too lazy to write so yeah. Last chapter I know Asuka was pretty ooc but I really just couldn't help myself. However, I did update it and change the part where Asuka cries and says sorry because when I read some of the reviews it came to my attention and when I read it over I realized he was right. Also, sorry I can't PM this person because it was a guest review but, the part with Mari is actually in this chapter, so yeah. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't own Evangelion, Gianax does._

When I walked home from school, I couldn't help but think about the night before. Asuka actually, in her own way, acknowledged me. Asuka was walking beside me but I didn't dare say anything. Although was kind to me for a small period of time I don't consider it enough to actually make up everything she's done. I would only answer to her if she was kind or at least normal in the way she talked to me.

"Hey Shinji, can I ask you something?" Asuka brought up out of nowhere.

"What is it?" I asked, suprised in how perfect her timing was.

"Did you hear about the new pilot?" She answered with a question of her own.

"What new pilot?" I asked.

"The one that might be coming to Japan you baka." She said rudely. I gave no answer to her rude comment. I just kept walking. She looked at me waiting for an answer, but I didn't give her one. Up until we got to the house, she just looked at me waiting for me to say something.

Once we got to the door, she stood in front of it and faced me. Our eyes were about half a foot apart, our noses inches from touching, I could feel her breath and the warmth of her body.

"Are you going to answer or not?" She asked demandingly, looking into my eyes.

"Uh,um, I-I-I, uh, c-can we talk about this later." I was blushing and stuttering like an idiot and couldn't think straight anymore. I was so immature that simply being that close to her made me feel nervous. I attempted to step past her but she stepped to the side and our bodies hit each other for a split second.

When our chests touched, I saw a tint of pink appear on Asuka's cheaks. Asuka always looked cuter when she blushed, which wasn't very often. I blushed beet red when our hips clashed, and looked away. We both stood there awkwardly. I attempted to step past her once more, figuring she wouldn't want to go through that again and took a big step.

Asuka stepped to the side again, despite blushing madly. However, I was mid-step and she moved so my leg landed right between hers. Once again our chests touched and ourhips clashed, more violently this tme though as we tumbled to the ground together. I began falling forward, and I thought I was going to die because I would end up falling on top of Asuka.

However, luck was somewhat on my side, as Asuka pushed me back so I wouldn't fall on her, however, since my leg was still between hers, as I felled I swiped the back of her heel and she came tumbling down on top of me.

We landed in an awkward position. I turned my head to the side during the fall and because of that, her lips smashed into my cheek in a very hurtful manner. However, now that she hasn't moved her head and isn't falling on me, I have to admit it feels sorta nice. I mean, it was my cheek, a bruised cheek, so it wasn't something to die for or anything. Asuka got up and looked down at me. I couldn't tell what the look on her face was honestly. She looked, happy, mad, sad, humiliated, excited, fulfilled, I couldn't tell at that moment what she was feeling. She simply said,

"Be more careful, baka." and walked into the house. For the rest of the day she seemed to avoid me. Our entire relationship seemed like that little trip. I would fall for her, but she would push me away, I would fall back down but she would fall with me showing me a bit of kindness here and there. But I could be overthinking this and she's just pissed.

"Tadaima!" I heard someone tired call from the door later in the day. It'd been a while since I had actually seen her in the house at the same time as us.

"Hello Misato-san." I said politely, throwing her a can of beer. After living her for a while, I knew what she was waiting for after work.

"Thank you Shinji, where is Asuka?" she asked as she started chugging down her beverage.

"I think she's in our room, not really sure what she's doing." I responded to the best of my ability.

"Okay, well I have to go back to work in about an hour so you guys will be alone for the night again ok?"

"Yeah that'll be fine." I responded happily. I wasn't happy that Misato was gone but I enjoyed alone time and just being alone in general.

"You seem happy, you aren't doing anything naughty with Asuka are you?" She asked teasingly, winking at me.

"Misato-san!" I said angrily, blushing massively.

"Ok, ok, calm down, it was just a joke ok Shinji?"

Later that evening, affter dinner and Misato had left, I sat on the couch listening to my SDAT player. I hadn't had the chance to use this thing in a while and it almost seem foreign. But considering at a time, this was, and mostly still is, the only thing keeping me from completely breaking down, I could never forget such an important part of my life.

I only got through 3 songs before Asuka came in.

"Look! You need to explain what you thought about what happened when you tripped because this is going to dirve me insane!" She yelled loud enough for me to hear through my earbuds.

"What is there to explain? I tripped then you tripped and fell on me, nothing more." I said blantly.

"So you didn't think anything of when I fell on you?" She asked. I wanted to tell her that I was nervous that a girl as pretty as her was that close to me. But when I think about it, it doesnt make sense. We were that close at least 4 times now but why does it only make me nervous now? I'll have to see when I go to sleep tonight.

"Other than weight not really." I replied.

Smack! My cheek stung and glowed red.

"Are you trying to say im fat!" She yelled in my ear.

"No, I didn't mean it that way! I promise!"

"Well if you think I'm so fat than I might as well torture you with my immense weight!" And with that, Asuka jumped and landed on my lap.

"Asuka! What are you doing!" I yelled at her while trying to hide my blush.

"Well if I weigh so much I might as well make you feel my weight too." She said leaning against, crushing me to the back of the couch. I don't think she realized what she was doing until she saw me blushing. She sat and began to think. She look at me for a few seconds before...

"Oh my god you pervert! You were probably enjoying this!" She yelled running away into my room. She quickly ran out with a towel and clothes, disappearing into the bathroom. I was happy I had already showered because I was tired and wasn't going to wait until midnight again. I walked into my room and layed down on the blankets. After listening to my SDAT for what seemed like hours, I wrapped the cord around it and set it aside. I crawled under the covers and tried to sleep.

In an hour or so, when I finally felt tired enough to fall asleep, I heard Asuka barge in.

"You better not have your shirt off or I'll-"

"I know, I know. You'll kill me." I said cutting her off. She turned off the lights and crawled under the covers next to me. We were both looking up at the ceiling.

"You don't need to be so far away from me you know, I dont bite." Asuka sat, pulling me closer to her side. "Unless you want me to." She muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear, and I dont think I was supposed to.

"What?" I asked, wanting to make sure I heard that right."

"Nothing, just nevermind." She said. I could tell she didn't want to say it again.

"Were you trying to make a fat joke?" I asked innocently.

"Oh so you think I'm fat huh!" She yelled. "Fine! We're going to sleep like this since I'm so fat I'm going to crush you in your sleep and I'm staying like this the whole night!" Asuka yelled even louder climbing on top of me, crushing my head with her chest.

She didn't lie when she said she would stay like that the whole night so I got almost no sleep. I was up on the roof at school, I had ditched since no one would really notice. I had my SDAT in so I couldn't hear much. I saw a shadow come over me and also I could hear yelling but I couldn't figure what they were saying. I stood up and looked towards the shadow. I suddenly felt myself get hit in head by a pair of legs and found myself being suffocated by her breasts. I tried calling for her to get off me, but it sounded like mumbling.

When she got up, she said

"Gomen, are you alright?" She then heard her phone ring and went and picked up her parachute while talking. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I think it was english.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked her.

"Mari. The new Eva pilot."

_Finally. This took forever. Sorry for the long wait. I was pretty busy and I just finished a big project and wanted to get this finished up. Please review telling me what I did good and bad. Thanks for reading and until next time._

_GendoPose_


	5. Awkward Introductions

Awkward Introductions

_ Hey, its GendoPose again. I'm still alive and writing. Thanks for all the support. Sorry I haven't __been writing as frequently_

_as I used to be. I've some busy days and I can't really find the time to post. But you guys don't really care so, onto the show!_

* * *

New Eva pilot. I guess this is what Asuka was talking about. It's not that I don't trust Asuka's word. It's just that she sometimes lies just so she has an excuse to yell at me or to make me mad. It's the not the greatest trait she has but I've learned to deal with it.

"New Eva pilot? What unit are you going to be using?" I asked her while she helped me up.

"I'm not allowed to say, but you'll see soon. We'll meet up again at NERV I'm sure." She replied and turned her back. With that last statement she began to walk off.

"Here." She threw me my SDAT player. Her voiced sounded happy. I walked back down the stairs and thought about ditching. No one would notice so it wouldn't be that hard I supposed. My bag was in the room though. I would have to go back into the class and most likely get a detention or cleaning duty. It was still fairly early in the day and lunch hadn't passed yet. The teacher usually leaves during lunch but Hikari wouldn't. If Hikari saw me then she would be able to give me a detention as well. I hate class reps.

* * *

I had to wait nearly two hours before I heard the lunch bell go off. I heard yelling and talking and running down the hall. Most students went to buy lunch instead of making it at home. Once most of the noise in halls dialed down, I walking down the rest of the stairs and walked down the halls, trying to look like I belonged there. When I looked into the room of the door, I couldn't see anyone so I assumed it was clear.

I silently open the door and turned around to close it, when I turned back around I walked to my desk, grabbed my bag from under my chair and turned back to get out. My plans were foiled when I saw Asuka standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been! If you were going to ditch you should have at least taken your bag with you!" Asuka yelled at me from across the room. I felt like the moment she raised her voice, everyone in the school knew where she and I were.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking away from her as usual.

"Ugh! That's so pathetic! I'll show you how to ditch!" She grabbed her bag from her desk then walked over and grabbed my ear and started dragging me away.

"Ow! Ow!" I yelled as my ear felt like it was being ripped off.

"Shut up." Right when we walked into the hallway her attitude changed dramatically.

"Shinji, if you felt sick then why did you even come to school. I know you don't like missing school but if it means you ditch in the middle of class because you don't feel good then its worthless." She said in way that was both harsh and caring. She walked over to Hikari and said...

"Shinji ditched because he's sick so I have to go and take care of him."

"Geez Shinji, you shouldn't have come to school in the first place. I'll let it slide this time, I hope you feel better tomorrow, and take good care of him Asuka." She said to me and Asuka, giving Asuka a wink after that last line. I didn't really understand what the point of the wink was. Asuka didn't show her face to either of us and covered her face with her hand and walked away, looking away from me. Between her fingers I saw a peek of pink, why was Asuka blushing?

* * *

Asuka dragged me by my ear the entire walk home while I constantly yelped in pain when she pulled a little too hard. She clumsily dropped her keys while attempting to open the door and bent over to pick them up. I blushed when her behind was dangerously close to me. When Asuka picked up the keys and opened the door she looked back at me just to see my blushing face looked down the hall to our left.

"What?" She asked, a puzzled look covering her features. After a few seconds, her mouth gaped open and her face turned bright red. I was expecting a slap and yelling about how much of a pervert I was but instead she turned around and walked into the kitchen with a little extra sway in her hips. I didn't fully understand what had just happened but maybe I really don't want to. It began to get cloudy when we stepped in.

I followed closely into the kitchen and set my things down by the door to my room. She quickly turned around when I was behind her and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were beautiful. I started blushing as I got l lost in her eyes.

"We don't know when Misato is going to be home since we don't know her schedule cause we're never home at this time so you're going to have to pretend to be sick. I don't care if you have to stick your finger down your throat to throw up, you need to look like you're sick."

"Um, okay?" I responded, a little confused on why.

"And since my excuse on ditching was because I had to take care of you, I'm going to have to take care of you like you're actually sick. Don't question my logic just do it. Go lay down on the couch." She said to me cruelly. I was happy I never actually was sick and Asuka took care of me because she isn't exactly the sympathetic type.

When I sat down on the couch she came over to me shortly after and sat next to me. She pushed me towards the armrest of the couch so that I landed on my back.

"Sick people need lots of rest! They should be laying down so they sleep!" She yelled at me. She pulled a blanket out from under her arm and threw it over me. She look my legs and put them onto her lap. I wasn't exactly sure why we were laying like this but I didn't have a death wish just yet so I decided not to question Asuka. She put her arms over my knees with her hands landing on my thighs. I was beyond nervous at the moment. Asuka's hands were a few inches away from you know what and she didn't even seem to mind. Soon she moved me to the edge of the couch and slid next to my left side, with her left side pressed up against the back of the couch. She soon turned so her back was against the back of the couch and her arms and legs where draped all over me. I was blushing out of my mind. I looked outside the windows and saw it was dark and rainy. She turned on the TV and Asuka of course turned on some romance movie.

"I'm only doing this because you're supposed to be sick okay." She said into my ear. The way she barely whispered it and more so breathed the words into my ear made the meaning of them meaningless. And also, cuddling and watching a romance movie has nothing to do with being sick. Although I wanted an explanation, I wanted her to keep cuddling with me and breathing into my ear a little more. I know that only a pervert would want that but at this point I didn't care. Although this wouldn't make up for everything she's done and I still can't forgive her just yet, even if I had some-what of a crush on her.

* * *

The movie was starting to come to a close and what I would give for it to just be over already. There was no real in point in this since Misato didn't come home, and I was almost certain she wouldn't to begin with. This was the part in every rated R romance movie where the woman begins to take off all the man's clothes and starts kissing him telling him how much she loves him. This type of thing didn't really interest me although Asuka looked to be enjoying herself. Her breathing was loud and uneven and her face was tinted pink with a glassy stare in her eyes. Although I didn't say anything, Asuka's hand, which had been on my chest began to slowly drift down towards my manhood. I wanted to say something but I wouldn't notice it had happened until a while after she had done it. It would only be a few more minutes before she reached her destination. I didn't exactly want her to though. Although almost every boy in the school would kill to be in my shoes right now, I don't want anything to happen before I know if she likes me or not or at least why she's doing all this. The man and woman were having, well you know, and Asuka looked very focused. I felt her hand clench and slowly drift down.

"Asuka, before you move your hand any lower, would you please tell me why you're doing all this." Asuka looked at me confused and not knowing what to say. She stuttered random beginnings of words and phrases before she knew how to respond. I felt her hand reach around my neck as she climbed on top of me. She closed her eyes and began lowering her head. Her closed eyes were inches away and she was still going down. Our lips were about to touch.

"Tadaima!" I heard a familiar voice call. Asuka got so scared she fell off of me and the couch and dragged the blanket down with it. I knew the voice but I couldn't tell who it was. It wasn't Misato. I wondered who it was. I looked at Asuka who was l tangled in the blankets screaming and kicking trying to free herself. I walked over to the hall trying to piece together who's voice that was. It took me a minute but I figured out that as I turned the hall, the voice belonged to...

"Mari?" I blurted out as I saw Mari walk in with a bow full of things.

"Oh hello, um, Shinji wasn't it? What are you doing here? Were you sent her to help me pack?" She asked me.

"Um, Ms. Mari I live here." I said.

"Please don't call me Ms. I know I look a little older but I'm only 14 like you so..."

"Gomen! Gomen! It's just that you look um, more mature than other girls."

"You mean my breasts?" She asked bluntly.

"No! That's not what I meant, you know what never mind, the real question is why are you here."

"I was told I was going to be living here." She said.

"WHAT!" Asuka yelled as she turned the corner and looked at me and Mari.

"Oh, hi Asuka, this is Mari, the new Eva pilot." I said.

"You two know each other!?" She asked us in a particularly loud tone.

"I met her on the roof of the school today." I said

"Why didn't you tell me this!" Asuka yelled again.

"I forgot?" I said, I really just didn't want to tell her.

"Well sorry if I caused trouble," Mari began, walking over to me. "let me start over." She walked over and took my hand in hers. She held it firmly and shook it. "Hi I'm Mari."

* * *

_Well I finally finished chapter 5. This chapter a bit more romance than the rest and some more adult themes. I wouldn't say adult I guess just more ummm, mature? I guess than the other chapters I guess. I don't know. Tell me what you guys think by review and if you really liked it, giving it a favorite. I also got a new writing software and it makes editing and typing so much easier. Tell me what you guys think of the structure and spelling and grammar and stuff of this chapter and tell me if its better than the other chapters. Thank for reading. Until next time._

_GendoPose_


	6. Update

Hey guys just a quick update, I've been having some computer troubles and I just got it fixed and back like 10 minutes ago so I just wanna let you guys know that the next chapter will be up tomorrow, I've already started but I have finals tomorrow and I don't want to be up until 1 am finishing up the chapter, just a sneak peek,

* * *

"But, remember, if you want me to take off my clothes, just ask, unless your more interested in Asuka's panties." Mari said teasingly, not like she was trying to seduce him, she most likely just liked making him blush. And she did her job, me and Shinji were blushing mad.

"Ooooooooo" Mari said excitedly, "Did you already let Shinji into you panties! Asuka your so lucky! I wish I was as pretty as you." I was only going to blush more and so was Shinji.

* * *

Hey guys sorry I can't post today, I promise it will be up tomorrow, just letting you know I'm still alive


	7. Support or Friendly Fire

**Support or Friendly Fire**

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to post, my computer's been having some issues and its taken a while to get it fixed. But since I made you wait so you long, here's the next chapter. (**Asuka's POV**)_

* * *

I really wish Mari had just come like five minutes later. Me and Shinji were about to have our moment, but at the same time, I thank her for coming in when she did. I really don't know what came over me. Shinji just asked why my hand was drifting and what was happening and I didn't know how to put it into words. I'm not in love with the boy, but he's not just a friend to me.

But now Mari and I were sitting at the table, awkwardly avoiding eye contact and conversation. I still can't believe Misato invited her to live here. It's crowded enough as it is, I don't think there is enough room for her to be living here. Not to mention less alone time between me and Shinji. I wondered where she was going to sleep.

Now that I think about it, its been four days, by now the bed bugs are dead and Misato will probably make me sleep in my own bed again, but then again, she might make Mari sleep in my room since I've known Shinji just a little longer, not that it isn't okay.

"So what do you guys normally do around here?" Mari asked shyly, trying to make small talk.

"What do you mean around here? This city? This country?" I asked her

"The apartment, it doesn't look too big so I can't imagine there's much to do around here you know?" She said to me

"Well, I don't really know but there's usually always something to do, if its slapping Shinji around, yelling at Misato, watching TV, slapping Shinji again, there's usually something to keep you entertained." I responded to her.

"You don't really like Shinji do you? You're not all that nice to him."

"Well he's an idiot so he doesn't deserve to be praised for his immense stupidity."

"Still don't you think he at least deserves a chance, I mean he's cooking for you and from what I've heard from Misato, does it almost every day and is letting you sleep in his bed."

"He's only letting me sleep there because Misato told him too, he's too shy to let me sleep in his bed, plus I wouldn't trust that hentai."

"Well you trust him when Misato tells him too."

"That's different, I know if he tries something, Misato will probably kill the boy, or make him stop cooking for a month and have him eat her food."

"That doesn't seem like much of a punishment."

"Well you clearly haven't had Misato's cooking and you better hope you never have to, also, Shinji likes cooking, it makes him feel needed, like if he wasn't here we would all be in serious trouble.

"That's a little harsh don't you think, saying that he isn't needed."

"Well Shinji has some, uh, guilt issues. He constantly says sorry like everything that goes wrong in any situation he's in, regardless of what he actually did, is his fault. I had seen footage of him breaking down in the Eva, saying that he isn't needed, isn't wanted. I feel bad for him, his entire life everyone's been telling him that they don't need him, and the only person that didn't died before he could remember. But I just read that on his file, Shinji has never personally told me about his past."

"Geez, your little biography on Shinji was pretty sad, not to mention you looked pretty dazed yourself, you were thinking a little to much about him, tell me Asuka, do you have a crush on Shinji." Her statement and happy tone startled me greatly.

"Are you kidding! Who would ever have a crush on that baka! Not to mention he's a complete coward and a hentai!" I yelled a little too loud. I looked at Shinji who was cooking and he gave me a hurtful expression.

"Ouch. That was a little harsh, you should probably expect to have your food burnt just a little bit." I sighed but never responded, I think it was best just to leave the conversation at that. I didn't have much to add and I didn't want to slip up and say something else mean about Shinji.

* * *

After waiting just a few more minutes, Shinji came back with three plates on a serving tray.

"Sorry, I don't know what kind of meals you like Mari so I made you what I am having, if you don't like it you can get a snack and I'll make you something else if you'd like."

"I actually like traditional Japanese food so that won't be necessary but thank you for your concern." Mari replied back to him kindly, taking the plate from the tray.

He didn't say a word to me, simply put the plate in front of me, it came back much different than I had thought it would. Perfect. No burns, nothing undercooked, nothing touching anything else, and nothing looked messy. If anything, it came back better than it usually does. I was shocked that even after hearing that he made me a good meal. I really did feel guilty, but I had too much pride to apologize.

* * *

We ate in relative silence. No one really spoke beside from Shinji apologizing for mistakes he said he might have made but Mari reassuring him that everything turned out perfectly. Almost everyone was almost done with there food. I had finished first since I was hungry from not eating almost the entire day. Mari was almost done except for a few bites and Shinji was eating fairly slowly, with still almost half of his food left.

I was waiting for someone to say something and if it could be sometime today, finish their food. Then I heard wooden chopsticks slam on the table.

"Gochisosama! (Thank you for the meal)" Mari said politely and truthfully, quiet loudly as well. Shinji simply nodded and continued to eat his food. "So guys, since I heard that Asuka's room is closed until tomorrow, what are the sleeping arrangements? Shinji do you have any suggestions, preferences, complaints?" She asked him politely.

"Not really, I guess it's up to Asuka if she wants to sleep in my bed or on the ground." Shinji said looking at me and smiling. The smile made me blush. Shinji was hoping I was going to sleep with him, but I couldn't ruin my image in front of Mari. I was about to say something but...

"Well Shinji, I'm not so sure you would want to sleep with me because I kinda forgot to pack sleepwear and I doubt anything you guys have will fit me so I'm going have to sleep in underwear. Unless your into that kind of thing then by all means drag me away into your dark creepy room." Mari was impressively talented in teasing people.

"Oh, if your uncomfortable then Asuka will just sleep in my bed, don't worry if she complains I wouldn't want you to feel weird.

"But, remember, if you want me to take off my clothes, just ask, unless this is your excuse because your more interested in Asuka's panties." Mari said teasingly, not like she was trying to seduce him, she most likely just liked making him blush. And she did her job, me and Shinji were blushing mad.

"Ooooooooo" Mari said excitedly, "Did you already let Shinji into you pants! Asuka your so lucky! I wish I was as pretty as you." I was only going to blush more and so was Shinji.

"No no no no no no! It's not like that! I would never let this baka be my first!" I yelled across the table pointing at Shinji. Who was calmly eating his food while blushing like a tomato.

"Okay okay, I was just kidding, calm down, your energy and defensiveness is making me suspicious." She said to me winking.

* * *

It was almost midnight and I was drying my hair coming out of the shower. Shinji had taken a shower before me because I had to do my homework and some other things. I walked out in skimpy jean shorts and very loose tank top. I slowly open the door to our room and saw him laying there looking up at the ceiling, left arm up covering his right eye, while his SDAT player drowned out his ears.

He hadn't heard me come in so I quietly walked over to the bed, but he noticed me just before I got under the covers. He looked at me for a few seconds that turned his attention back up to the ceiling blushing. I wasn't sure why he was blushing until I noticed the position I was in. I was bent over by the bed and I was giving him a clean look down my shirt. I wanted to slap him for being such a hentai but since I was basically laid out on a platter for him, it wasn't really his fault. I got under the covers and scooted next to him. I pulled the ear buds out and put his SDAT off to the side of the bed.

"Look, I think we need to talk about earlier. Okay?" I said to him. He slowly nodded to me. "Just to make one thing clear Shinji, I'm not saying I don't like you, I just don't know how to approach my feelings. Honestly, I think that everything I was doing was a mistake. I was taking it too far by trying to touch you know what and ,the kiss, I really just don't know what came over me." I said to him. Shinji's expression looked hurt and disappointed. I didn't know what else to say to him. I was never really the best with words. But Shinji had finally taken initiative. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to his chest.

"Asuka, promise me... promise me you wont die." he softly whispered to me. "I care about you and I don't want to see you gone. I'm not saying I don't like you either, but I do think things are moving to fast." he finished even softer into my ear. He softly kissed my forehead and I relaxed into his warm embrace. I could feel the heat radiating from his body and his breath tickling the top of my head. My heart was pumping and my face felt heated. I felt loved, like someone truly cared about me, but at the same time, I was scared. I didn't want to see him gone either.

"Baka-Shinji. You're not allowed to die on me either." I whispered to him.

* * *

_Okay guys! Sorry I couldn't post this sooner but I promise I will start posting regularly again. And I apologize to my beta reader but I really just wanted to post this today and I didn't get a chance to start until late. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow night at about the same time. Until next time._

_G__endoPose_


	8. I couldn't do anything myself

**I couldn't do anything myself**

I woke up earlier that morning. Some strange events had just unfolded the previous night. Asuka, in her own special way, had said she cared about me. I wanted to tell Asuka that I cared for her, that I didn't want her to go, that I wanted us to be friends, or something more if possible. But I didn't. I told her that I didn't want her to die. My brain wasn't functioning. I had taken her into an embrace, but I hadn't really thought ahead of that. I stuttered and desperately tried to sew together the strings to make words but instead threw strings at a time, coming out in short choppy phrases closer to letters than actual words.

Asuka on the other hand was very straight forward and bold. In fact, it took me a while after I woke up to realize what she had actually said to me. I was too busy beating myself up for being stupid and not talking like any other person on the planet. She said she thinks its a mistake we were about to kiss. That everyone romantic, well things never really got romantic so, semi-romantic situation that both of us were involved with was a mistake. I would have preferred her to shatter my skull rather than my reason for existing.

It was close to eight-thirty when I sat up and was going to begin making breakfast. But a hand grabbing my arm made me look back.

"Shinji, could you make me some tea please?" Asuka said in weary, soft voice, barely above a whisper. When Asuka says please, or is kind, usually something is wrong.

"Um, sure, but why if you mind me asking? You usually never drink tea." I asked her, hoping everything was ok.

"Yeah, I know, my throat is just hurting a little bit." She replied weaker than before, speaking softly and in an odd tone that I had never heard in Asuka's voice before.

"Ok I'll be right back." I told her as I began walking out of the room.

"Shinji."

"Yes Asuka?"

"You mean it right?"

"Mean what?"

"That you'll be right back. That you'll go start the tea and come straight back here. "

"Um, sure. If that's what you want." I walked out of the room and quickly started boiling the water and getting the tea out. I walked back to the room and sat next to Asuka.

"What did you need me here for?" I asked the weak girl.

"Um, I don't have a specific reason. I just wanted you to stay here." She said shyly, looking away from me. Trying to hide what appeared to be a blush. Why was she blushing? Was she embarrassed to be here with me? Was it that she was nervous? Why would she be nervous if we've been sleeping in the same bed for the past week almost.

Asuka sat laid there in her/our bed. She ran her fingers through her air and let it run over her shoulders. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She was close to falling asleep. I heard the tea kettle and quickly rushed over to make the tea. I came back moments later with the tea and saw Asuka half asleep. When she saw me walk in she opened her eyes and smiled. She gestured for me to bring it over.

I walked over to her/our bed and put the tea beside her.

"Shinji, can you help me sit up?" She asked me softly.

"W-What? Why? You can't sit up by yourself?" I responded trying to hide my blush.

"I'm tired. Please Shinji. Please. Besides its not like there's nothing in it for you." She cooed at me, giving me a wink at the end.

"Fine." I said blushing

I crawled over next to her and slid my arm under her head.

"Noh-uh" She hummed. She took her own arm and guided mine to her lower back. I pulled her up and gave her the tea. She drank more than half of it and gave me the mug back.

"Shinji, I'm hot."

"Do you want to get you some ice or something?" I asked her.

"No its okay, I'll just take off my shirt." She said to me blushing. Why was she telling me this? Couldn't she have just done it.

"Do you want me to go wait outside the room?"

"No its fine, you can stay, I'm still going to need your help with stuff."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because... Because I want you to help me undress."

"Why!?" I yelled. Why could she undress herself! "You can't even undress yourself, you already had me help you sit up."

"Shinji! Please! Please please pleaseeeee."

"Ugh, fine" I got closer to her and put my arms on her shoulders, I tried to grab the fabric and pull it from her shoulders but found the tight material to not be so easy to grab. She took my hands and placed them on her waist. I slowly pulled up the fabric, closing my eyes and turning away.

I heard Asuka giggle as my hands past over her stomach.

"What is it?" I asked her

"No, nothing it just tickles." She responded, giggling a little more after her sentence.

I blushed heavily and tried not to breath to heavily as my fingertips brushed over the soft material her bra was made of. She raised her arms and I pulled the shirt over her head. She grabbed the shirt from me and threw it to the floor.

I tried not to stare at her semi-naked form. She was slim and had no extra fat anywhere and had very large breasts for her age. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I looked over her. My mouth was hung slightly open and my eyes must have been popping out.

"You... You don't have to stare." She said to me while looking away and blushing heavily.

"S-Sorry." I responded and looked away. She pointed towards the nightstand, gesturing for more tea. I took the cup and gave it to her. She held the cups in two hands and was about to take a sip when she spilled it on her blanket.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Asuka repeated while crawling out from under the blanket. She covered her chest with both arms and crossed her legs, she looked like a tomato. I couldn't help but look at her. She was very attractive and I often caught myself thinking about her in class while comparing her to other girls.

"Shinji?"

"Huh? Sorry did you say something?" I asked her, blushing from being caught staring.

"I asked if you could bring me another blanket."

"Oh, sure." I answer and walking into the hall, opened the closet and pulled out another large blanket.

I walked back into the room and pulled away the stained sheets and put the new ones in their place.

* * *

This was so awkward. I shouldn't have even asked that baka for help in the first place. Now I'm standing here, freezing in the middle of the room, half naked letting this hentai take care of me! I feel so violated.

When he put the blanket down, I quickly rushed underneath it and crossed my arms underneath it. I saw Shinji blushing deeper than ever and wondered why. I then noticed that my forearms were pushing my breasts up and he must have been looking at them. I quickly pulled the blanket over my head and hid underneath them.

If he was going to stare at my chest than the least he could do was look when I wasn't looking straight at him. While I am flattered that he thinks I'm attractive, it still feels weird when he's looking at my chest. I wish he would stare at me and give me this kind of attention when I'm not half naked.

When I finally poked my head out, he was blushing and turned around.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." She said to me.

"I-its OK, after all, I am the most beautiful girl in Tokoyo-3." I said proudly.

"I bet you are." he whispered so quietly it took my a few seconds to understand what he said.

I popped myself out from under the blanket and looked at him.

"You can turn around, I-I won't really mind if you look just don't stare okay?" I said to him. He nodded and turned around but still looked at the floor, he must have felt guilty.

He put his hands on my arms and rubbed them.

"Your still cold." He said to me. I was blushing so much I thought my head was going to explode. If his hands slipped and went to my sides I would be completely at his mercy as he rubbed my stomach. I honestly don't think I would stop him either.

I wasn't in love with the boy, he was just, attractive, yea that's it. Attractive.

"Are you sure your okay? You keep zoning out, maybe you should go back to sleep." He said to me

" Yea... okay." I responded back to him. I put my head down and pulled the blanket higher over me. I hate being sick. I always feel like I can't do anything. It's pathetic. Shinji had turned and was about to leave.

"Wait." I said to him.

"Do you need something?" He asked me.

"Yeah, would you... stay here for just a little bit." I asked him nervously. I felt my cheeks heating and my heart beating faster. Shinji blushed and stood there motionless for a little while until he said,

"Of course."

He sat next on the bed and laid there beside me. Only the covers were separating us. We both laid there for a few silent moments. I pretended to be asleep after a while, this isn't what I expected or wanted to happened so I figured I should just end it.

I felt Shinji's gaze look over me. He sat up and knelt next to me. He brushed my hair behind my ear and whispered.

"Sweet dream, Asuka." And with that he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. He turned and walked away. I couldn't contain just how happy I was. But now I truly didn't want him to leave. But if I told him I was awake, he might freak out. Damn it Shinji. You put me in the toughest spots sometimes.

You better hope that you don't do that again Shinji, or your going to have problems.


End file.
